


Payback

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Sam helps Peter get Bucky back for all the times he’s tickled him, or so he says.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 6





	Payback

Sam found him in the kitchen, his homework spread out all over the wooden table. “Parker.”

Peter glanced up, met his gaze. “Oh, hi.” It was silly, but he wasn’t used to seeing Sam without Bucky. It felt strange. Like something was missing in such a glaringly obvious way that you almost couldn’t figure out what it was. “What’s up?”

“I have a proposition for you,” he said, not one to stall.

“Oh?”

“How many times has Barnes tickled the shit out of you?”

Peter flushed, still getting used to his blunt ways. “Uh, many,” he replied with a laugh. “Why?”

“How ‘bout I help you get him back, hmm?”

“Why would you do that?”

“He needs a reality check.”

“But he’s stronger than both of us.” Not entirely true, but Peter couldn’t seem to gather his strength when he was being tickled.

“Ah, but we have the element of surprise on our side.”

“He’ll turn the tables in five seconds.” But Peter had to admit he didn’t hate the idea. It would be fun no matter the outcome. “I’ll blame you when he interrogates us.”

Sam tapped a finger to his temple. “Don’t worry. I have a plan.”

Sam absolutely did not have a plan, Peter realized too late. Or maybe his plan was to throw Peter under the bus, he thought as they attacked Bucky without having spoken a single word about tactic. Maybe the plan was to lure Peter into a tickle trap all along, he pondered as Bucky cried out at the weight suddenly being thrown on his person as they pounced on him on the couch.

But Peter forgot all about Sam being a traitor when Bucky let out his first bouts of laughter.

No. Laughter was the wrong word.

That man was _giggling_.

“I didn’t even know you were ticklish,” Peter said, laughing along with him.

Bucky would for sure kill him when he got the chance. “What the f-”

“Ah, ah.” Sam was prodding at his ribs, his movements merciless as if he thought Bucky would escape the moment his fingers weren’t touching skin. “Language, Barnes.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“You want me to tickle you too, Parker?”

Maybe it was the fact that they were tickling him and talking as if nothing was happening, but Bucky’s laughter kicked up a notch while his incredibly strong arms remained useless and were merely flailing. Peter thought for sure he would be a giggling mess himself at this point.

Feeling slightly drunk on ticklish power, Peter kept one hand at Bucky’s thigh (in case Sam’s theory of never backing off was true) and let his other one spider down to Bucky’s knee. The thing about tickling someone along with someone else was that you could never be sure if a reaction was due to something you had done or that the other person had done, but he was certain Bucky’s shriek had been caused by him squeezing his knee.

“How are you gonna walk around being a superhero when you’re this ticklish?” Sam taunted, and had Peter had any common sense left he might’ve told him to ease up on the teasing. Bucky wasn’t someone who would tolerate humiliation for too long.

Bucky merely attempted to spit out something angry and impatient, but Sam finally let his ribs be and attacked his neck and cut his words off in the middle and replaced them with a scream so loud Peter was sure the other Avengers were on the way to catch whomever was murdering their teammate.

“Oh,” Sam said, dragging out the word. Peter didn’t need to see him to know his smirk was lethal. “Sweet spot, huh?”

And Bucky - giggling, squirming, out of control Bucky - finally started begging for them to stop. Peter realized he hadn’t done it before.

“Woah, easy.” Peter grabbed his kicking legs, taking advantage of his socked feet and running his fingers over the soles.

Bucky howled, twisting his body in an attempt to escape, but only succeeding in exposing his back which Sam’s other hand decided to crawl over. Bucky seemed to be ticklish _everywhere_.

“Maybe we should give him a breather,” Peter said, stilling his fingers without waiting for Sam’s reply.

“Not yet.” Sam was still curling his fingers under Bucky’s chin, not noticing Peter’s lack of participation. “Let him know what happens when he keeps torturing us first.”

“I knew this wasn’t just about me.” Peter got off the couch, head tilted as he watched them. Bucky was still in hysterics, but his squirming had died down.

“Get his feet,” Sam said, not looking back at him.

“Uh huh.” Peter started backing away. “Oh, his toes are particularly sensitive.”

“Keep going.”

Peter was nearly at the door, his gaze catching Bucky’s panicked eyes for a second before he slipped out of the room. Let them have their fun. He was obviously just some sort of cover up anyway.

He hadn’t minded though, and knowing Sam and Bucky he would be a giggly mess in a little bit too, so he didn’t feel too bad about his sudden need to get tickled. He would get his moment. Let Bucky and Sam have theirs.


End file.
